


Cake date and pizza date

by Apppples



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, First Dates, Good Wilbur Soot, M/M, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Photographs, Pizza, Twitter, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apppples/pseuds/Apppples
Summary: Wilbur soot and georgenotfound are on a date. Wilbur realizes george coming to brighton has made him realize he had a crush on this man.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Cake date and pizza date

**Author's Note:**

> Just some short story georgebur! Enjoy!! Sorry if there are some mistakes. :))

I couldn't do this, i knew this was all for a meme but my heart was pounding. I was with THE georgenotfound, and he was cuter and more astonishingly and breathtakingly pretty in person. I felt horrible for even breathing the same air as someone as pretty as him. "I can't believe I had to come meet you because dream was too much of a wimp. But I don't mind it, we can have our own fun." George said as he shot me a smile. "Haha yeah. Screw dream." I said as i took a bite of pizza. __

_ I'm glad dream hasn't come since it gives me more time to know you.  _

__ "I wonder how the fans will react, they'll be probably so angry that we lied." George said as I stared at his lips, so kissable and so pretty. "Yeah, especially the stans." I said as George giggled. George's giggle made my heart soar, as I smiled. 

George and I had been walking at the beach, it was cold and I could see him shivering. "Here." I said as I placed my jacket on top of George as I watched him blush. "Wow such a gentleman." George said as I smiled. I walked beside him as I watched pull out his phone, "let's take a picture!" George said as he pulled my to his side. I blushed as he snapped a photo, then quickly typing. George looked so focused as he posted the photo, "there!" George said as my phone let out a bing. "Is that my notification for my tweet?" george asked as I smiled. "Yeah, of course I'd have notifications for gogy." I said as george blushed. 

George and I sat on the sand as I looked to see him talking. I couldn't hear what he was saying because I was so mesmerized by how calm and how the moonlight and starlight shone onto his face. I pulled out my phone and took a picture, I watched as george closed his mouth and looked at me. "Wilbur? Did you just take a picture of me?" George asked as I nodded. "Hahaha! I'm posting this!" I said as I raised up my phone, George clawing at my shirt trying to grab my phone. "Stop! Don't post that picture of me!" George said as he grabbed my shirt. I quickly captioned it  _ "george and I on the beach!"  _ And pressed, post. At that time George lunged at me, pushing me into the sand. George's face was pushed into my chest as I was on the sand, flushed. I watched as george looked at me, still laid on my body. His face was so close to mine I could feel his breath on my face, it's like time had stopped, my heart was thumping and the night sky was spinning. It was like it was our world and we were the main characters, just me and him. 

Then George quickly got up, as I did the same. "I'm so sorry." George said, his face red. "Its fine." I mumbled, a little upset that he didn't stay there for a bit longer. 

George and I talked as I drove him to his flat, then I walked him to his flat. "Well, I really liked hanging out." George said as we stood outside his complex. "Same. Maybe we could go on a cake date? All paid by the gracious, and handsome man. Wilbur soot?" I asked as George giggled. All I wanted to do was stay and hang out with George, and hear his laugh, forever. "Yeah, for the free cake." George said as I smiled. We stood there in silence when George kissed my cheek, out of nowhere. "Thanks, for today. I can't wait for the cake." George said as he walked into his flat, leaving me flustered and my heart bursting.

I layed in bed, happy and relieved. George came to Brighton and I fell in love with him, so deeply and stupidly in love. I wanted to be with george, and that cake date was the date I was going to confess. When George came to Brighton, I knew when he entered that pizza hut, I was in love. And now that I have met him I know why his stans and dream, simp for him so much. 

I pressed my hand on my cheek, where George had kissed me. And I smiled, I was very happy. I was going to ask George on many more pizza hut dates after the cake date I was going to have. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoyed! Im sorry it was really short :(  
> But if you want, and like wattpad better u can go to ceonilolli on wattpad to read this! Leave a kudos and a message if u have a suggestion or criticism! Thank you have a nice day!


End file.
